


A Real Pain in the Neck

by VergilIsBabe



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilIsBabe/pseuds/VergilIsBabe
Summary: My daddy Drac headcanons from tumblr.Visit my blog to request: Castlevaniahcblog.tumblr.com





	1. Overprotective Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> "Dracula modern au where he's an overprotective bf?"

After losing his first wife, Lisa, to murder, he becomes more overprotective than before. Humans are awful as time proves again and again. So if and when in the future he gets a new s/o they are going to have to deal with him hovering over them like a hawk.

He would be the kind of boyfriend that wants to know where his s/o is constantly. Asking s/o to text or call him whenever possible.

He will probably mention to s/o to just move in with him. That way he’s not so worried about s/o all the time, and he can relax a little.

He might mention to s/o to work at his company instead of their current job. Again so he can keep an eye on them.

His s/o would hopefully understand why he does this after he explains himself. Though that’s not to say that s/o won’t tell him to cut back on it.

A couple times when Alucard is around, he will have to get on his father as well about how overprotective he is of s/o. Alucard will see s/o lightly smacking Dracula’s arm, and the client, probably male, that s/o was talking to walking nervously away. Alucard will try and get his father to the side, and explain to his clueless father about his behavior, and that it also reflects badly on the family business.

Since most of the time Dracula is clueless about being overprotective of s/o, he will have to be told to stop many, many, many times. S/o constantly reminding him about how overbearing he is currently being. This often leaves Dracula a grumpy old man sulking in a chair.

Though not everything is negative about his protectiveness. Since he’s always ready to protect s/o whenever they’re in trouble.

Since he always wants to be around s/o, cuddling is alway a must, probably while watching a movie. It keeps him grounded, and shows that they are currently safe in his arms.


	2. Nsfw hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Nsfw Dracula hc, your choice? Thanks!"

He’s not the most active person, if you get what I mean. He’s been alone for so long, so not getting action doesn’t bother him.

He’s more girthy than length.

He’s pretty vanilla, but is willing to try some things. Not really a party animal in the sheets.

Him biting his s/o hard enough to draw to blood is a big no-no in his book.

He is also against that causes his s/o pain. Maybe spanking if they’re lucky.

His favorite thing to do is run his hands down his s/o’s sides. He loves how smooth they are. The feeling of their soft flesh under his finger tips.

He loves it when his s/o holds him when they’re getting passionate. Whether it’s placing their hands on his face, or wrapping their arms around his neck. It makes it feel more real to him.

He doesn’t seem to be a oral sex kinda guy. But he’ll get a little handies *wink wink*.

Great at giving after care.

Lying together, his hands stroking their sides. Loving kisses all across each other’s faces.

He will get a servant to bring snacks and drinks to the room, all the while cuddling with his s/o on his large canopy bed.


End file.
